A new threat
by musa127
Summary: The winx club face their biggest threat yet...Mitzi. With brandon in danger of dark magic and the winx mysteriously losing their powers, they will have to go back to Magix for help. But are they safe there? featuring all the Winx members and a new character.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

"More!" screamed the power crazy girl, "I need more if I'm going to beat those puny fairies and finally get what's rightfully mine!" The evil laugh that followed was silenced by a gasp of horror as Mitzi's two friends watched her rise up into the air, glowing dark purple and fall onto the dark, murky sewer ground. "We cannot give you any more power" said Oberon in his usual mocking voice, "but if it's more power you want, then more power you shall get". Mitzi looked up at Oberon's amused face, "I'm listening", she smirked. "Those puny Winx fairies will crush you but only when they're together. You can defeat one at a time, stealing each ones powers as you go". Mitzi's smirk turned into a grin, "and I know just which one to bump off first". She raised her hands in front of her, revealing a dark purple crystal ball, the fairy inside the ball was a blonde girl, wearing a pink and orange dress and holding the hands of a cute brunette. "Stella of Solaria" Mitzi grinned, "come on girls, we've got some powers to steal". Mitzi Laughed as she strutted out of the wizard's headquarters, wearing her usual green and white belly shirt white beige pants, trailed behind by her two friends. "We are going to destroy those Winx!" They synced.


	2. Mitzi's Plan

It was a beautiful day in Gardenia, flowers were blossoming, children playing in the park and the sweet smells of fresh bread, coffee and exotic foods were filling the air. The children in the park varied from 4-12 and were so engaged in their game that they didn't notice six fairies step out of a swirling whirlwind of purple and black.

"What a beautiful day!" exclaimed Flora as she took in the beauty of Gardenia. The six Winx fairies were on a holiday from Alfea and Bloom known the perfect place; her hometown.

" You're right Bloom, this place gets prettier and prettier every year, not to mention the beautiful sun shining on my skin will improve the tan I'm trying to make" Stella admitted.

"Bloom, are you sure your parents don't mind us staying at their place for a while?" Techna asked. The Winx fairies took the usual human form, attracting attention from one particular troublemaker walking through the park. Bloom sighed, "They said we'll have to find our own apartment for some of the Christmas holidays, because my cousins are coming and they have nowhere to stay, but until then we'll be fine". The girls continued towards the Coffee shop across the park, Stella complaining about her shoes. They were at the edge of the park, waiting to cross the road when a growl stopped them.

"What are you losers doing here!" growled a voice behind them.

The six fairies turned, "It's nice to see you too Mitzi", said Bloom, as sweet as she could. Musa although, was not so pleasant," What do you want," she snarled.

"Musa!" said Flora, "don't be rude!" Musa sighed.

"Sorry"

"I thought you were at that boring loser school, Alfea, is it?" The girls were confused.

"How do you know about Alfea?" Layla questioned, confused. Mitzi laughed,

Her glasses bouncing off her head, "I know a lot more about you than you think, I even know stuff about you that you don't even know". Musa looked questionly and Bloom and asked, "What is it then?" Mitzi looked amused, "If I told you it wouldn't be a secret". She walked away, cackling. "That evil witch! When I get my hands on her I'm going to mush her into pulp!" yelled Musa angered. "Musa! What's gotten into you?" Asked Bloom.

"Nothing, I thought we don't like Mitzi?"

"I'm with you Musa!" Exclaimed Stella, over-excitedly.

Bloom sighed, "We don't but we can't fight her, we need to reason with her".

"Yeah, like asking her nicely is going to solve all our problems", said a gruff familiar voice.

Stella, Bloom, Musa, Techna, Flora and Layla turned around. "Riven!" Musa screamed, running up and hugging her boyfriend. All the Winx members did the same, except for Layla. Stella nestled into her boyfriend's chest, " I thought I would have to spend all of Christmas break without you!" She gasped, dramatically.

"I would've missed you too much; you're the light of my life, Stella".

"Oh Brandon, your so cheesy!" Brandon and Stella only broke apart when Layla cleared her voice, "Guys we need to go, Blooms dad will be waiting".

Bloom stood at the front of the group, "Layla's right, come on!" The six fairies and the specialists raced through traffic and onto the pavement in front of the coffee shop. A blue Pickup truck was waiting for them. Out hopped Bloom's father.

"Dad!" shouted Bloom, running up to hug her father. Mike hugged her just as tight and sighed, "Welcome back Bloom, your mother has been busy cleaning the house for the past week getting ready for your arrival, hop in everyone!" Bloom took the front seat while the rest of the Winx and the specialists hopped in the back.

Mitzi's POV

Standing in the alley, beside the coffee shop was Mitzi, peeking at the Winx and their boyfriends, " Those weak fairies won't stand a chance once we take down their boyfriends, everyone except for Brandon, oh sweet Brandon, he will be mine! MINE!"

**Hi! This story is based right after season four, and the basic line is that Mitzi wants to destroy the Winx. The next chapter should be upby tommorrow soooooo yeah! hope you enjoyed!**


	3. The Attack!

A couple days later

Stella's POV

"Hwaaaaaaaaah!" Stella yawned, "What time is it?" The hard wooden floor of the spare room in Mike and Vanessa's house was so uncomfortable she could never get any sleep. As she looked around she realized no-one could. Bloom was rolling and mumbling in her sleeping bag, Flora was moaning, Techna kept mumbling 'too hard, make it softer' and Layla, believe it or not, was still for once. Musa was no-where to be seen.

Stella stretched her arms out in front of her and walked out of her room. She found Musa on the dining table, picking at her breakfast. "Morning Musa", said Stella cheerfully.

"Morning", Musa mumbled.

"Well some ones in a bad mood today, tell Stella what's wrong and I'll fix it right away! Hey that rhymed!"

Musa sighed, "Do you think Riven's a bad influence on me?"

"No, of course not, why would you say that?"

"I'm getting grumpier every time I see him, maybe it's his negative vibe but I feel like if I don't stop seeing him, someone might get hurt." Musa burst into tears, 'I just don't know what to do!' she wailed.

Stella rubbed her back, trying to comfort Musa, 'Sweetie, you need to do what your heart tells you to do, but if you want my opinion…you need aggression in your heart, even if it's the tiniest piece, I mean take me and Brandon, Mitzi would've never left him alone if I didn't show a little bit of aggression!" Stella hugged Musa and let the overwhelmed girl cry on her shoulder.

"I just love riven so much! And I don't know what I should do! If anything happened to anyone of you girls I wouldn't know what to do!" She sobbed. Blooms mother, Vanessa, came out of the kitchen, "Stella, your awake! Would you like some breakfast?" Stella marvelled at the fat Vanessa couldn't hear the sobs coming from Musa.

"Yes please!"

"Ok, I'll get you some pancakes right away!"

When Stella finally found a watch she realised it was quite early, not even 5:30. "Did something wake you up Musa?" Stella asked, "It's very early"

"Yes, I thought I heard some whispering outside, it sounded like Mitzi, but I must've been dreaming" When Stella's food finally came she thought she saw a drift of black hair flashing past the window. Releasing Musa she went to go check it out.

The floorboards creaked as she walked quietly across the living room, and out onto the patio. "Is anyone there?" she asked. A soft murmuring lured her down the street. As she got farther away from home the murmurings got louder and louder, until she could make out what they said: 'come home, daughter, we miss you' The voice and the message kept playing over and over again, "Mum? Dad? Where are you? …..Where are you!" she cried.

The voices led her to an alley way a couple of blocks away from Blooms house. Once she was led to the end of the alley way the voices lost their sweet touch and went into a more familiar voice…..Mitzi!

Suddenly a black haired girl appeared, although this wasn't Mitzi…..or at least the Mitzi she knew. This Mitzi was wearing a dark purple corset with a long black skirt and tattoos going up both her arms and legs and knee length black boots covering most of her legs. It only took her a moment to realise that they weren't tattoos, but they were dark charm spells, and powerful ones at that.

She flew from the top of a brownstone building to my left, mocking my mother's voice, "Come home, we miss you….. What a loser! There's no-one to help you now, no puny Winx fairies and certainly no Brandon, after this he'll be mine! And you won't ever see him again!" She laughed, the hardest I've ever seen her laugh before.

"What do you want Mitzi! You might have _some_ powers but you can't defeat me!" I shouted, rage burning within me.

Mitzi laughed, "Maybe not alone but with some help, I will crush you!" As soon as she finished two girls rose up behind Stella, forcing the fairy to move forward, towards Mitzi. Stella started to run.

"You're not going anywhere fairy!" A blast of purple light shot Stella, sending the Princess of Solaria sprawling on the ground. Stella got up, "WINX BELIEVEIX!"

Layla's POV

Bloom, Techna and Flora were still asleep by the time Layla got up. As she walked out of the musty room, she saw musing tearstained, picking at her food and another plate beside her. Deciding not to upset Musa anymore she didn't ask.

"Whose plate is that?" Layla asked

"Stella's" Musa mumbled

"Where is Stella?"

"She ran off a while ago"

"She ran off! We're not meant to go off alone with the dark magic surrounding Earth!"  
Musa shrugged. Layla sat down and started to eat Stella's pancake, thinking Stella was on the patio.

Bloom's POV

Sunlight poured into my eyes as I walked into the kitchen, seeing Layla and Musa at the dining table, Bloom sat opposite to Layla.

"Where's Stella? She's not in the room"

"Musa said she went outside" Bloom started to panic.

"What! Stella can't go outside alone! We need to go look for her!" Bloom jumped to her feet, followed by Layla and an unusually slow Musa.

"I'll go wake the others" Layla offered and ran into the spare room.

Stella's POV

"Double eclipse!" A golden sphere loomed over Stella and prevented the dark magic from harming her. As she let go of the spell she used an attack spell; Solar Storm. A purple ball of light exploded from her hands and hurled at Mitzi. But Mitzi easily dodged the ball. As soon as the ball erupted, two dark magic balls hit Stella, forcing her to the ground. Mitzi laughed, "You're pathetic! Now I'm going to steal your powers and use them to destroy your pathetic friends! HAHAHA!" Mitzi raised her hand, chanting a spell; suddenly Stella could feel her life force being sucked out of her.

She felt as if there was no sun to generate her powers and could no longer feel her magic and screamed in agony as the last of her magic was drained from her. She felt so weak and could hardly move. Stella went unconscious.

Flora's POV

"Stella!" She screamed, raising her voice loud enough that everyone could go deaf if they weren't screaming themselves. "We've been doing this for hours!" Layla complained. Bloom rubbed her forehead, letting tears drip down her neck," we can't give up" she said defiantly, "Flora, see if you can connect with the trees, they might be able to help us". The nature fairy nodded.

Flora let her powers reach out to the corners of Gardenia, speaking to the trees and feeling their emotions," they're scared" she said, "of dark fairies that attacked a girl with amazing powers" everyone gasped. Flora asked the trees where the girl is now. The trees answered.

Flora let go of nature and raced forward, "follow me!" She heard footsteps as four other fairies followed behind her.

Flora's heart pumped until it reached its maximum as she pelted towards the alley. When it was in sight she ran even harder, screeching to a stop when she reached it. "Stella!" she screamed as she saw a dull Stella lying at the back of the alley, in her human form.

Techna's POV

Techna ran towards Stella, trailing behind Bloom and being trailed but Musa and Layla. As Flora and Bloom picked Stella's head up in their arms, Techna noticed the light gone from the Blond Princess.

"She's lost her powers" I mumbled

"What?" asked a tearful bloom.

"She's lost her powers" I said, louder.

Bloom started to sob, while Musa burst out crying and murmuring, "It's all my fault, it's all my fault!"

I placed a spell on Stella, to put a stretcher underneath her and we rolled her back home.

**OOOOOOOOOOO, don't worry, stella will be fine! (maybe) but here is the question which will be answered in the next chapter:**

**Which fairy is next?**

**And it might be suprising to you but Stella and Brandon aren't my favourite couple, they're actually my second favourite but i did this story because the whole love triangle between Stella, Mitzi and Brandon is interesting. The next chapter will be posted soon.**


End file.
